


Lost

by yurisnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Mpreg, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurisnow/pseuds/yurisnow
Summary: While attempting to find Howland Reed's home in the Neck, Ned finds himself lost. As the sun begins to set, Ned remembers that Howland told him that the bad things come out at night. Ned finds himself stuck in a situation that he doesn't really want to leave once things get heated.





	

This was the last time that Ned was going to listen to Howland. How many times had they managed to bring themselves into these type of situations? How many times did they end up lost because Howland said he knew his way around the swamps? This was the last time that Ned was going to listen to his friend and follow his directions without him here. It always ended up this way. Ned spent hours walking through the swamps, hours covered in dirt, grim, and who knows what else. Hours cursing his friend. Hours pretending that he hated him. Each time Ned didn't speak to Howland until the morning. Each time was going exactly like right now.

And right now Ned was stuck walking because his horse had spooked earlier, running off to who knows where. The eighteen year old was about done with everything. With an annoyed huff, he sat down on a stump. Everything was foggy, which wasn't anything too terribly different. It normally was but there was a different kind of sense to it. This wasn't the normal fogginess that encompassed the Neck. This was different. It was also quieter, the birds having quieted down while Ned sat. It caused a frown to pull at his lips. Glancing up, Ned noticed it was getting darker. Darker wasn't something that he wanted to deal with right now. Darker meant the creepy things came out at night.

Pushing his mood away, Ned quickly began walking in the direction he had come from in some hopes of getting himself unlost again. Moving quickly and carefully, Ned was unaware of the vine that seemed to be slithering after him until it caught around his foot. With a surprised shout, Ned fell to the ground, the vine tugging at his boot. 

"Let me go!" Ned shouted, kicking at whatever held him, shoving the thing away with all his power. It seemed to just anger the vine, wrapping around his foot again as if it was staying there. Ned squirmed, struggled in it's hold. Whatever this thing was, the Others could have Howland for causing him to be stuck in this bloody swamp.

A shout of surprise left the young lordling as he felt another vine wrap around his arm. This was not normal. This was not something that Ned had ever dealt with before or ever had heard. Struggling even more, Ned reached for the knife on his belt. Pulling it quickly, Ned hacked at the vine as hard as possible. Or he was until there was another vine grabbing his other arm. Struggling, Ned was forced to drop the knife as another smaller vine pried his fingers off the handle.

Opening his mouth, something shoved in there, Ned yelling against the gag. The vines pulled him, causing his arms and legs to go in the direction the thing wished. Yet, it didn't stop him from struggling. He bit at the vine in his mouth which only forced his jaw open wider. Pulling, he tried to release whatever hold the vines had on him but it wasn't working. He was stuck. Finally realizing he was stuck with the vine monster of the moon, Ned whimpered.

The whimper quickly turned to protests as the vine thing decided that his clothes needed to be off. Struggling again, Ned felt the cool air of the Neck rushing against his warm body. Oh no, oh nononono, Howland did not tell him about this. This was not okay. This was not going to pass today. This was going to stop and everything was going to go back to normal. Ned tried his best but there was a sharp sting in his side, causing him to go lax almost immediately.

Vines seemed to be going everywhere now. Ned wasn't sure where they came from but they came from somewhere. Gasping, he felt them run over the sensitive bits of body, causing moans to slip past his lips. Ned hated it but it felt so good. Whatever they did to him, whatever they decided to put inside his body was definitely something he was going to love to hate. He wanted to feel the vines over him again and he was pleased when they didn't stop. The one in his mouth retreated, allowing him to close his mouth slightly more. But not much as it still rested there.

It seemed the vines were able to sense what Ned wanted because a moment later, Ned felt something move over him towards his groin. If he could move, he would fight against it but the laxative they used was playing into whatever they wanted to be done. Ned let out a soft moan as a vine coiled around his member, beginning to squeeze and unsqueeze. while he had never had sex before, he certainly knew how to pleasure himself from time to time. While he wasn't perfect at it, Ned certainly knew the vines were doing a better job that he ever would. A loud moan escaped from him as Ned was forced to stay still, the instinct to buck his hips into the movements began to take hold but he couldn't fall into it. Ned whined, moaning loudly.

As he moaned and focused on his very hard member, Ned was unaware of the vine snaking down his back. The feeling came suddenly, Ned gasped through a moan as he felt something rub his hole. Groaning, Ned wasn't sure what was going to happen but he figured he was going to like it. Gods, he hoped he was going to like it for the vines had him worked up. A smaller one had snaked its way around the base of his cock, not allowing him to release even if he needed to.

Before he knew it, the vine had entered his ass without much prompting or prepping. Ned cried out with little care if anyone was around them to hear. He cried out long and hard around the vine in his mouth. Grunting and moaning, Ned tried to roll his hips but he couldn't move. There was a feeling to this that Ned had never experienced before and he was losing himself in it. Ned couldn't get past the ecstacy of the motions, of the feelings, of everything about what was going on.

He whined, groaning, moaning as he needed to finally have his release. The vines had no idea, they were tightening around him, causing him to stay still no matter how much he tried to move around. As they worked, the one around the base of his cock loosened and Ned felt it coming. Gasping, the vine slipping from his mouth as if they wished to hear his cries of pleasure, Ned released, cum spurting up and landing on his stomach. Not that he cared.

What Ned couldn't feel was the vine releasing inside of him, planting eggs inside of his belly. What Ned didn't know is that the sting from the vine that relaxed him earlier was also changing his body. It was causing his insides to shift and change, to be able to carry the eggs they were implanting. Gasping, Ned moaned at the stuffed feeling, of the slick running down his legs. As much as he wished for everything to continue, everything was stopping much sooner than he would have wished. 

Half asleep, Ned wasn't aware that he had been moved to a cave. Inside of the cave, he was laid on the ground, a vine in his ass as if it was acting as a plug to keep the eggs inside. 

 

Time passed and Ned's belly grew. They vines took him whenever they wished and Ned quickly became addicted to the feeling of the vines inside of him. He begged them sometimes, constantly hard at the idea of them inside of him. Most of the time they complied but as his belly grew bigger, they stopped all together. There was always one willing to jerk him off, allowing him something but not inside of him.

Ned had grown accustomed to living in the cave, to the swell of his belly. One day, when he was laying on the ground, he felt a sharp pang that caused him to cry out. Panting, Ned rubbed his belly almost as if he was in fear of something happening to the eggs that were inside of him. The vines seemed to know what was happening for they were there immediately. They wrapped around his wrists and ankles, pulling his limps apart. Unlike the first time they took him, Ned was allowed movement. His belly stood straight up, reminding Ned of what was going to happen.

Hours passed in pain, sweat, and tears. Ned pushed when needed, cried when acceptable, and whimpered whenever he felt pain. It seemed that time stood still and as each egg came, a vine grabbed the egg, placing them in a small pile. The first egg was already wiggling, hatching. Baby vines were on the ground, coming towards Ned as if they knew he was their mother. 

Eventually time had passed and the vines gently put him back on the ground. Exhausted and feeling empty, Ned curled up on his side. The babies came towards him, crawling at slow pace. They reached him and laid there, wrapping around him. Ned fell asleep quickly with them all wrapped around his body.

 

As time passed, Ned stayed. He tried to leave a few times but each time he did, the vines pulled him back. Eventually Ned gave up leaving all together. Even the thought of leaving caused an ache in him that the vines sedated. Once his body was ready, Ned was impregnanted again and again. Each time he delivered, days later he was carrying more eggs. It came to the point where even the vines he had birthed were helping put the eggs inside of him, allowing him to carry their children. The vines didn't look for anyone and Ned didn't try to escape. He had found his home, he had found his purpose. He brought life into the world and they kept him happy, constantly full. Gods, this was wha he was meant to do.


End file.
